Fictional Religions in Science Fiction
Religion is too important to escape treatment in science fiction and the genre's authors have invented numerous denominations and sects of existing religions rather than entirely new religions. Some of the creativity has been limited, as with the numerous fusions of faiths in Frank Herbert's Dune Universe. List A * Absolute Christian Church - Poul Anderson's short story "The Bitter Bread," in his collection Explorations * Aggregationists - Alastair Reynolds's novel Blue Remembered Earth, p. 352 * All Souls Community Church of Springfield - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age * American Catholic Eclectic Church - Lester del Rey's novel The Eleventh Commandment * Ancients of Days - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Assembly of Tangible Unity - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, p. 36, Archonate universe * Astral Emprise (also a Fictional Firm) - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** The Ahmadiyah Christian Council *** The Assemblies of Allah *** Astronomical Christian Observers B * Bishopry Militant - John Scalzi's novel The God Engines * Bokononism - Kurt Vonnegut's novel Cat's Cradle * Book of Truth or BT (Gzilt religion) - Iain M. Banks's novel The Hydrogen Sonata, p. 69 * Brotherhood of Pain - Norman Spinrad's novel The Men in the Jungle * Brotherhood of the All - Norman Spinrad's short story, "The Lost Continent'' in his collection The Star Spangled Future'' * Brothers of Mercy - Julia Holmes's novel Meeks ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Buddislamic Christian Church of Sikun *** The Buddislamic Jain Faith of Lankivek *** Baptismal Cosmotheists of Shingon *** Belt Hypostatical Program *** Ben Kalism in Gangshre *** The Bhakti Votaries *** Black Vedantist Conclave *** The Buddhist Pali Movement C * Chantry Guild - Gordon R. Dickson's novel The Chantry Guild (Childe Cycle) * Chaurixa - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series * Children of Amadin - Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson's novel Hellhole * Chislam - Arthur C. Clarke's novel 'The Hammer of God * The Chosen - Neal Asher's "Shell Game," a short story in The New Space Opera 2 * Church of Akhanaba - Brian Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy * Church of Blood - Brother Blood (Teen Titans) comic book * Church of Cosmic Engineering' - John Varley's novel The Ophiuchi Hotline, p. 126 * Church of God in America - Frederic C. Rich's novel Christian Nation * Church of God Pharotekton - China Miéville's novel Embassytown * Church of Gaia: Jesus-Liver Branch - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 406 * Church of Gaia: Pure-Mother Branch - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 407 * Church of Gail * Church of Him (Himmists) - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies * Church of Humanity Unchained - David Weber's Honorverse * Church of Life Evolving - George R.R. Martin's Tuf Voyaging * Church of Logology - Greg Bear's novel Heads * Congregation of Infinite Mercy - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel The Elysium Commission, , p. 259 * Church of the Divine Regression - Paul McAuley's novel The Quiet War; Paul McAuley's novel Gardens of the Sun, p. 208 * Church of the Equilateral Redemptionists - John Meaney's short story "From the Heart" in The New Space Opera 2 * Church of the First Commandment, (a.k.a. Evangelists) - Lester del Rey's novel The Eleventh Commandment * Church of the Incomprehensible Algorithm' - John Meaney's short story "From the Heart" in The New Space Opera 2 * Church of John the Avenger - Geoffrey A. Landis's short story "The Sultan of the Clouds" Asimov's Science Fiction September 2010, pp. 76-106 * Church of the Formidable Peace - Brian W. Aldiss's Helliconia Trilogy, Helliconia Winter, p. 152 * Church of the New Revelation (a.k.a. Fosterite) Robert A. Heinlein's novel Stranger in a Strange Land, p. 51 * Church of the PetrOleum - Margaret Atwood's novel MaddAddam (MaddAddam Trilogy) * Church of Universal Transformation - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising, Coyote universe * Church of Vegetarians in Christ - Marguerite Reed's novel Archangel, p. 104 * Colonial Mennonites - John Scalzi's novel Zoe's Tale * Congregation of the Children of True Christ - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empires, page 113 * Congregation of the Third Covenant - Ken MacLeod's novel The Night Sessions * Congress of the Ideals Matthew Hughes's novel The Other * Conservationist Church - John Varley's short story "Equinocital" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories * Cosmo Christers - Arthur C. Clarke's novel The Garden of Rama * Creed of the Contingent Revelation - Matthew Hughes's novel Magestrum, Magestrum universe * The Crown of Creation Worship Center - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic * Cybertao - John Barnes' novel Candle ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Calvinistic Genetical Determinant Elect Body, Incorporated *** Cape Separatist Union *** Cathloa Church of Erzulie *** Catholic Protestant Tribe of Deri *** Catholic Zenvestran Council *** Christian Zionist Pilgrims *** Church of Eurasia *** Church of Selene *** Church of the Holy Atta *** Confucian Statists of the Imperium *** The Congregation of Molitor *** Cosmic Charismatic Movement *** Cybernetic Reformed Churches D * Dawsonites - Ken Macleod's novel Dark Light * Deep Cult - T.J. Bass' novel The Godwhale * Demiurgists - Chris Roberson's novel Further: Beyond the Threshold ** Religion represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe: *** Diasporic Council of Rabbis E * Ekumenism - Jay Lake's short story "To Raise a Mutiny Betwixt Ourselves" in The New Space Opera 2 * Exaltation of the Free Mind - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empire ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe: *** Ecumenical Sectarian Council *** Episcopalian Methodist Church (Note that the Episcopal Methodist Church or M.E. Church is an actual historical American denomination) *** Evangelical Missionary Campaign on Position I F * Fellowship of Free Ranters - Matthew Hughes's novel The Spiral Labyrinthe, p. 10, Majestrum trilogy * Fincherite - Don DeBrandt's novel Viral Intelligence * Finger Baptists - Jim Crace's novel The Pesthouse * First Bible Truth Church - Robert A. Heinlein's novel Double Planet * First Church of Barnhouse - Kurt Vonnegut Jrs's "The Report on the Barnhouse Effect", a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection Tomorrow the Stars * First Revised Christian Church of Europe - Philip K. Dick's novel The Three Stigmata of Palmer Eldritch * Forshan religion (named for the planet Forshan) - John Scalzi's novel Redshirts * Free Congregation of West Lothian - Ken MacLeod's novel The Night Sessions, p. 186 * Friends of Wigner (Infinity Friends) - Stephen Baxter's novel Exultant ** Religion represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe: *** Faiths of Beulah G * Great Temple of the Great Light - Robert Randall's novel The Shrouded Planet * God's Gardeners - Margaret Atwood's The Year of the Flood * God-is-All First Truth Brethren - Robert A. Heinlein's short story "The Year of the Jackpot" in Frederick Pohl's collection Nightmare Age ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe: *** Galacian Orthodox Church *** Galactic Spiritual Assembly of Bahá'ís *** The Great Mother Church *** Grummanian Orthodox Establishment H * Handdara - Ursula K. Le Guin's novel The Left Hand of Darkness * Hibrane Christianity - Rudy Rucker's novel Hylozoic * Highfielder - Tad Williams's short story "The Tenth Muse" in The New Space Opera 2 * Holy Disciples - Ben Bova's novel Mars Life * Huhsz - Iain M. Banks' Against a Dark Background ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe: *** Hasidic Lutheran Dynasty *** Hasidislamic Union *** The Hellenic Orthodox Ecclesia *** The Hinayana Buddhist Way I * Institut für Reinkarnautik - Thomas Zeigler's novella Eine Kleinigkeit für uns Reinkarnauten * Iron Mass - Chris Roberson's novel Further: Beyond the Threshold * Islamic Confraternity - Arthur C. Clarke and Michael Kube-McDowell's novel The Trigger ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Ikebana Shaktist Order of Anthos J * Jerusalem Catholics - Poul Anderson's short story "The Saturn Game," in his collection Explorations ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Jain Buddhist Assembly *** Jainite Foundation *** Jerusalem Urbanite Citizens of Nework *** Jesuitical Evolutionist Church of Chardin K * The Keelong - Raymond F. Jones & Lester del Rey's novel Weeping May Tarry * King Jesus Society - David Marusek's novel Mind Over Ship * Kitabullah - Kameron Hurley's novel God's War, p. 123 * Known Fruits - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Kubebe Cultists of Kosmos L * League of Christ Militant - Paul McAuley's novel Evening's Empires * Light of Allah - Ben Bova's novel The Return, pp. 166, 174 * Lion Isaishists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Little Siblings of the Detritus - Iain M. Banks's novel The Hydrogen Sonata, p. 343 * Lho-tso school of enlightenment - Matthew Hughes's novel Black Brillion, p. 91 * Lumism - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe * Lutheran National Socialist Brotherhood - Matt Ruff's novel The Mirage ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Latin Revivalist Ministers *** Lican Universalism *** Lutheran Amida Worshippers *** Lutheran Catholic United Church M * Mandire ("those who are relentless") - Thomas Harlan's novel House of Reeds, Pp. 143, 163 * Moist Temples - Gregory Benford and Larry Niven's novel Bowl of Heaven, p. 299 * Monist Confession - John Barnes's novel Directive 51, pp. 369-369 * Mormon True Church - Jerry Pournelle's novel Outies * Mystic Christianity - Fritz Leiber's "Poor Superman", a short story in Robert A. Heinlein's collection Tomorrow the Stars ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Mahayana Buddhist Union *** Mahayana Christian Temple of Enfeil *** Mahayana Lankavatara Friends of Truth *** Modified Hanuman Church of Sinj *** Muadh Quran Faithful of Caladan *** Muslim Fideists on the Naraj Worlds N * Neo-Gnostics - Ken MacLeod's novel The Night Sessions * Neo-Puritans (a.k.a. the New Crusade) - Robert A. Heinlein's novel For Us, the Living and novella Revolt in 2100 * Neo-Skoptsy - Alfred Bester's novel The Stars My Destination * New Christendom - Poul Anderson's short story "Brake" in his collection Beyond the Beyond * New Dao - Ben Bova's novel The Return, pp. 155. 177 * New Eden Ministries (millennial) - Madeline Ashby's vN, p. 14 * New Evangelicals (post apocalyptic pro-natalists) - Jeff Carlson's novel Plague Zone, p. 21 * New Faith Brotherhood (Evangelical Protestant) - Jamese Howard Kunstler's novel The Witch of Hebron * New Machine Jihad - Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy * New Morality (Evangelical Protestant) - Ben Bova's novel Mars Life * New Muslims - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 51 * New Reformationism - G. David Nordley's novel To Climb a Flat Mountain * New Temple - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 51 ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Navachristian Church of Chusuk *** Nebuloid Dervish Spire *** Neomaimonidist Rabbinate *** New Philadelphia Friends Yearly Meeting O * One Belief - Robert Silberberg and Randall Garrett's short story "Deus Ex Machina" in their collection A Little Intelligence * One True and Only Eucatholic Church, a.k.a. One True and Eucatholicism - John Barnes' novel Candle * Order of Binary Singularity - "Free Will Hunting" episode of Futurama, August 8, 2012 * Order of Communicators (a scientific corps organized as a religious order) - Poul Anderson's "The Communicators," a short story in Robert Hoskin's collection Infinity One * Order of Saint Joan (post-apocalyptic Roman Catholicism) - Simon Morden's novel Equations of Life, Samuil Petrovich Trilogy * Orders of Wisdom - Poul Anderson's novel The Winter of the World, p. 31 * Orthochristianity (probable reference is Orthodoxy) - Poul Anderson's short story A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows in the collection Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Ommanean Variationists (Reformed) *** Orange Protestant Army of True Believers *** Ortho-Catholic Circle of Sigma Draconis *** Orthodox Gregorian Chantry P * Petrobaptists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Piaculars - Matthew Hughes's novel Magestrum, Magestrum universe * Plain Christians - Charles Coleman Finlay's short story "The Political Prisoner," The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction August 2008 * Post Raptural Church - John Barnes's novel Daybreak Zero, Daybreak series* Prism - Matthew Hughes's novel Majestrum, Majestrum trilogy (note use of hallucinogens as sacraments) * Proletarian Eschelon of the Church of Unlimited Population - John Varley's short story "The Funhouse Effect" in his collection Good-bye, Robinson Crusoe and Other Stories * Proxima Centauri The Aliens of the Flaming Red Sun worship the star that their planet orbits. flares are seen as punishment for sin. '' * ''Pujmanian Order - John Kessel's short story "Events Preceding the Helvetican Renaissance," in The New Space Opera 2 * Pure Heart Brethren Sufis - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 * Pyrist Temple - "The Fire Within" episode of Space Precinct television series ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Palislamic Fellowship *** Panafrican Reformed Churches in Union R * Ramakrishian Eclectics - Poul Anderson's short story "Brake" in his collection Beyond the Beyond * Red Chrysanthemum - Ben Bova's novel The Return, p. 201 * Redemptionists (faction of the Earth-Trisolaris Movement) - Cixin Liu's novel The Three Body Problem * Refusalists - Matthew Hughes's novel Magestrum, Magestrum universe * Retrospectance cult - Matthew Hughes's novel Hespira, Magestrum universe * Right Catholics - John Brunner's novel The Sheep Look Up, pp. 178-180 ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Ramakrishna Gospel Mission to Biarek *** Ray Space Worshippers *** Roman Catholic Episcopal Church S * Sa'Tong - Allen Steele's novel Hex * Sad Brothers of the Kept Weight (religious order) - Iain M. Banks' novel Against a Dark Background * Saints - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Scimitar of God - E.S. Strout's short story, "Scimitar of God" Aphelion Vol. 13, Issue 139 December 2009 * Segmenite - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers * Shrine of the White Goddess - Mack Reynolds' novel The Towers of Utopia, p. 11 * Sibhood of Scientific Knowledge - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Sisters of Magdalene - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt * Sojourners - Howard Weinstein's Power Hungry, a Star Trek: The Next Generation novel * Space Apostles - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters * Speech Puritans - John C. Wright's novel Count to a Trillion, p. 48 * Steel Angels - George R.R. Martin short stories, including And Seven Times Never Kill Man * Stewardship Christian - John Barnes' novel Directive 51 (Daybreak universe) * Stochastic Faith - John Barnes' novel Candle * Swinging Church of Jesus Christ's Free Will - Brian Aldiss's novel The Eighty Minute Hour ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Sacerdotal Hermeticists of Bela Tegeuse *** Servants of Light, Olaf *** Solarian Centrist Tradition *** Stellar Deist Watchmen of Ix *** Sunni Orange Co-operative, Jaf’r *** Sunsufi Chapter of Kadrish *** Socratic Christian Dialoguists, IV Anbus *** Space Baptist Mission, Poritrin *** Sugislamic Congregationalists of Tupali T * Temple of Mota - Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Day After Tomorrow * Thomists - L.E. Modesitt Jr.'s novel Haze * Transformational Human Evolution - David S. Goyer and Michael Cassutt's novel Heaven's Fall, p. 23 * Transformationalists - Norman Spinrad's novel He Walked Among Us * Transtemporalists - Robert Silverberg's novel Shadrach in the Furnace * Triskelion Order - Phyllis Gottlieb's novel O Master Caliban * True Life in Space - Michael Kurlan's novel Psi Hunt ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Taoist Pilgrims in Space *** Tenri Kyo Science in the Galaxy *** Tenth-Day Adventist Church of Rapide *** Talmudic Zabur Followers, Salusa Secundus *** Tantric Rhythmists of Richese *** Tawrah Collegiate, Salusa Secundus *** Tendai Fundamentalist Church *** Terran Orthodox Church of Novenbruns Planet *** Thomasian Faith U * Unholy Way - Gene Wolfe's novel The Land Across * United Church of Alvis - Sealab 2021 * Unity of the Cosmos - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn, p. 61 * Unnamed religion worshipping the Great Salamander in Karel Capek's novel War With the Newts, p. 156 * Unnamed religion worshipping the god Zumba in Ron Goulart's novella Clockwork Pirates ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Unitarian Galactic Church *** United Church of Rossak *** United Moravian Assembly *** Universal Hindu Faith Headquarters, Hagal (Dune) *** Universal Pantheist Religion V * Via Negativa - The X-Files television series beginning in 1993 * Voloasti (theocratic religion of the alien Brolturans) - Michael Cobley's Humanity's Fire series, Seeds of Earth'', p. 30 ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's '''Dune universe *** Vatsyana Evangelical Mission, Position III *** Visionaries of Los *** Vivekrishnan Disciples *** Vudu Reformed Cult W * We Live Again - Daniel Quinn's novel After Dachau * Whitmanites Robert A. Heinlein's novel The Puppet Masters. * Wold Isaiahists - Margaret Atwood's novel The Year of the Flood, p. 39 ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** White Kirk of Maclean Z * Zen Gnosticism – Hyperion ** Religions represented in the Orange Catholic Bible in Frank Herbert's Dune universe *** Zabulonian Mennonites *** Zen Baptist Union *** Zen Hekiganshu Faith of III Delta Pavonis *** Zenshintoist Imperial Church *** Zensunni Catholic Amalgamation *** Zensunni Wanderers *** Zoroastrian Dualists of Tupile Fictional Philosophies in Science Fiction * Primitivism - Gregory Benford and Larry Niven's novel Bowl of Heaven, p. 293 Links * Baptists * Fictional Religions in Other Genres * jarm * Religion * Ruby Goldenberg * Fictional Foreign Words External Links * Why Does Science Fiction Invent New Religions? Annalee Newitz * How Science Fiction Found Religion Benjamin A. Plotinsky * The Secret Race to Control Iraq's Extraterrestrial Heritage Michael E. Salla